COUNTERPOINTS
by STAILS565
Summary: SONG BY: KERBERA:What will John do when the ones behind problems in other towns reveal themselves as his beloved Tonto and his brother Dan reid


**STAILS565: hey, my brethens, another song fic, also in ao3 **

**song used by the awesome band Kerbera check them out their amazing, :)**

**NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED**

**COUNTERPOINTS**

**LYRICS: KERBERA**

_SLS: Song lyrics_

_i KNOW THESE BELLS_

_THEY WON'T RING FOR NOTHING_

Tonto was close to a church wind passes by playing with his cloak and hair. He look at the night sky his eyes were different and he had cracks on his face indicating he was resurrected by the enemy. He was with John Reid's brother as well.

_I'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE_

_LONG AGO,A DIFFERENT LIFE_

'_seems were the place John proposed to me', _the indian thought to himself. Tears were falling down his other look at his companion with a pain look both of them were resurrected to fight the lone ranger and the others.

_THE TIME THAT LIES BEFORE_

_THE TIME WE LEAVE BEHIND_

The lone ranger was patrolling the town flashes of the deaths of his lover and brother still flash before him again. He stopped close by the saloon he look down thanks to the hat and mask that hid his sad expression and his tears as well.

_SEE HOW SNOW FALLS_

_SUMMER JUST ARRIVED_

" Dan, you know like I do that it will hurt to fight the people we care about," Tonto said, looking at the other.

The other resurrected reply," yeah, but we don't have a chose to do it Tonto,"

the weather was sunny knowing it was summer.

_I SEE IT MELT WHEN LEAVES STILL LINGER TO THEIR BRANCH_

_WANT TO FOLLOW AS THEY DANCE_

Red Harrington came out with the help of one of her assistants out of the saloon to relax she sat on the bench and saw the lone ranger nearby.

The latter was remembering the good times he had with his brother and then his lover.

" _Dan, not fair!"a 15 year old John yelled to his brother_

_The 17 year old laughed and said," its fair little brother," he smiled at John_

_," where did you find this place Tonto?" the man ask, his companion_

_The native American replied," when I was little I found it,_

_John "_

_the latter look around then smiled," its very nice place to be alone with you,"_

_OVER SEASON'S BORDERLANDS_

_WOULD GIVE IT ALL TO EASE YOUR BURDEN BUT IT'S TOO LATE_

_TOO LATE TO TURN IN MIDAIR_

Red look at her friend and called," John!"

The lone ranger was lost in his memories but he heard red calling to him that made him snap back into reality," red?"

" come here John, you look pale and fragile by the looks of your appearance," the woman said, patting a spot for John to seat.

The man nodded, and went to seat ext to his friend.

_IT'S NOT LIGHTING_

_NOT A BURNING FIRE_

_IT'S A TREE,GROWING HIGHER(HIGHER)_

Visions of the fight began appearing to both parties.

" _you need to seal us away John please,"_

" _do it brother we don't want to fight you and the others anymore,"_

_EXTENDING_

_TIL WE REACH THE SKY_

_NO BUTTERFLIES_

_BUT WE DON'T HAVE TIME_

Red saw John crying, heard a sob from the man the woman hugged her friend tightly and let him cry his heart out. Out of all the both deaths of Dan Reid and Tonto broke him completely.

_IF I GO TO HELL_

_WILL YOU BURN WITH ME?(X3)_

Tonto and Dan decided to walk a little more they sensed the town nearby and they knew that the Lone Ranger and Red were there.

," lets ot reveal us very soon,'' Dan said,

Tonto reply," okay, but it will be tempting,"

"_If I go to hell John will you burn with me?"_

_IF WE GO TO HELL_

_WATCH US BURN_

," John relax okay, don't cry im here im here," Red said, comforting her friend

The latter kept crying, body shaking," im…,"

," don't apologize, its normal," the woman said, knowing something that will soon happen.

_IT'S NOT LIGHTING_

_NOT A BURNING FIRE_

_IT'S A TREE,GROWING HIGHER(HIGHER)_

John look at the woman and said," okay, I will try not to cry anymore,"

," I know, but remember don't be afraid to let it out,"

The lone ranger nodded in agreement

_EXTENDING_

_TILL WE REACH THE SKY_

_NO BUTTERFLIES_

_BUT WE DON'T HAVE TIME_

John was already calming down, he wasn't crying no more but he still felt heartbroken. Time passed, and he was already calm.

They were chatting for a little while til it was time to reveal to their horror the ones that they needed to fight.

_IT'S NOT A LIGHTING_

_NOT A BURNING FIRE_

_IT'S A TREE, GROWING HIGHER( HIGHER_

," Its been a long time brother, Red" Dan's voice came from the shadows.

Both mention looked at the shadows and gasp to their horror Tonto and Dan reid came out of the shadows.

John was shocked more he said," is….that you Tonto….brother?"

," yes, Kemosahbee its us," Tonto said, both men were emotionless, their eyes were yellow and black face cracked they both wore cloaks, and the outfit they were wearing when they died.

_EXTENDING_

_TILL WE REACH THE SKY_

_NO BUTTERFLIES_

_BUT WE DON'T HAVE TIME_

**STAILS: Review my brethrens, reviews will be honored, ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
